


Noise

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Champion!Shiro, Gen, POV Second Person, amputation mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Survive. Survive. Survive.





	Noise

The noise is making you deaf: you can’t look at the audience, you know they just want blood- your blood or your opponent’s blood, they don’t give a shit which- and they don’t want you faltering like a fool. 

They want a fight. They want guts spilling to the arena sand, they want flesh against metal and metal against flesh. 

You can barely stand, you’ve been fighting for days, for weeks- for months? You can barely remember home. You can barely remember the last time you saw Earth or the last time you saw a friendly face. 

There is only this. There is only this noise.

“What are you fighting for, Champion?” Your opponent snarls at you in barely understandable Galran- you think it’s Galran, you’ve picked up a few words here and there but those words are not the kind you would use with a friend or a lover. 

 _Home,_  you don’t say to him.  _Home is what I am fighting for._  You say nothing at all as you cut him to pieces and as he bleeds, so do you. 

you can’t remember home or your friends or how much time has passed, all you can remember is that you still live, your heart still beats, electricity still runs through your veins. 

Survive. Survive. Survive. 

Don’t listen to the noise. See nothing but your enemy. Think of nothing but seeing the next day. 

You scream at times, you sleep restlessly and wake up screaming once more. It gets worse when they amputate your arm and you’re awake through it: you watch them take the saw to your mangled arm and whirrrrrr _rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

you watch them pick you apart

survive. survive. survive. 

Don’t listen. Don’t watch. Think of nothing but survival. 

As long as you have air in your lungs and blood in your veins, you will get there. You can’t trust your own body or your own mind, especially not this new arm but you will get there. 

You hope Earth is still there. You hope the stars are still there and not swallowed by this oppressive, gloomy empire. 

Survive. Survive. Survive. 

You will see it. You have to. 


End file.
